PreBuiltBundles
Category:Really old content These are instructions for how to install coLinux using pre-bundled packages. The pre-bundled packages consist of the coLinux installation binary and a file system with some upgrades/modifications. - rwcitek For more detailed notes and experimental setups, see http://cwelug.org/cgi-bin/wiki.cgi?coLinux __TOC__ Installing coLinux-20040429 with TAP networking on Windows XP * Download [coLinux-20040429+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.rwc.exe||http://cwelug.org/~rwcitek/colinux/co Linux-20040429+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.rwc.exe.torrent ] via BitTorrent ( at least as fast as HTTP or faster if people keep their BT clients running ) * Extract the archive by double-clicking and entering "c:\colinux" as the destination folder * Install colinux, but not the TAP driver, by double-clicking on coLinux-20040429.exe * Keep the defaults, including the default location "C:\Program Files\coLinux". * When the installer warns about installing the TAP driver ("... TAP-Win32 Adapter has not passed Windows Logo testing to verify its compatibility with Windows XP"), click on "STOP Installation" and then the "Finish" button. * Manually Install TAP driver using the Windows Install method: * Start -> Control Panel -> Add Hardware -> Yes, I have already connected the hardware -> Add a new hardware device -> Install the hardware that I manually select from a list (Advanced) -> Network adapters -> Have Disk -> Copy manufacturer's files from: "C:\Program Files\coLinux\netdriver" -> OK -> Next -> Next -> at the message "... TAP-Win32 Adapter has not passed Windows Logo testing to verify its compatibility with Windows XP", click "Continue Anyway" then click the "Finish" button * Change TAP adapter to "Always Connected" * Start -> Control Panel -> Networking -> TAP-Win32 Adapter -> Configure -> Advanced -> Property: "Media Status" -> Value: "Always Connected" -> OK * Enable ICS on real network adapter: * Start -> Control Panel -> Networking -> right-click {real NIC} -> Properties -> Advanced -> Internet Connection Sharing: check box -> OK * Start 'C:\Program Files\coLinux\colinux-daemon.exe' * At the "colinux login:" prompt, type "root" for the username and hit enter. * Type 'ping -c 4 www.colinux.org' * To exit out of colinux, type 'poweroff' Installing coLinux-20040429 with TAP networking on Windows 2000 * Download [coLinux-20040429+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.rwc.exe||http://cwelug.org/~rwcitek/colinux/co Linux-20040429+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.rwc.exe.torrent ] via BitTorrent * md5sum: 5d2ffe239e727e0f5d5a8e1a5d8f1652 coLinux-20040429+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.rwc.exe * Extract the archive by double-clicking and entering "c:\colinux" as the destination folder * Install colinux by double-clicking on coLinux-20040429.exe * Keep the defaults, including the default location "C:\Program Files\coLinux". * Change the TAP adapter to "always connected" * Control Panel -> Network and Dial-up Connections -> File -> Properties -> Configure -> Advanced -> Property: Media status -> Value: Always Connected * Enable Internet Connection Sharing on real NIC * Control Panel -> Network and Dial-up Connections; right-click on the real NIC name, Properties -> Sharing; check "Enable Internet Connection Sharing for this Connection" * see http://cwelug.org/~rwcitek/colinux/win2k.ipconfig.all.txt * Start 'C:\Program Files\coLinux\colinux-daemon.exe' * At the "colinux login:" prompt, type "root" for the username and hit enter. * Type 'ping -c 4 www.colinux.org' * To exit out of colinux, type 'poweroff' Installing coLinux 0.6.0 on Windows 2000 This method is quick-and-easy, but assumes that the root Linux file system is called "c:\colinux\root_fs". Also, requires that you have 1.2 GB of free disk space. * Download [http://cwelug.org/~rwcitek/colinux/[[coLinux]]-0.6.0+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb.exe.torrent co Linux-0.6.0+Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb.exe] via BitTorrent ( at least as fast as HTTP or faster if people keep their BT clients running ) * Extract the archive by double-clicking and entering "c:\colinux" as the destination folder * Install colinux by double-clicking on coLinux-0.6.0.exe * Keep the defaults, including the default location "C:\Program Files\coLinux". * Start 'C:\Program Files\coLinux\colinux-daemon.exe' * At the "colinux login:" prompt, type "root" for the username and hit enter. * To exit out of colinux, type 'poweroff' ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:42 UTC 2006